Poisoned
by Nica13
Summary: Title says it all. Ace is shot. His fire can't protect him. It's a Sea Stone bullet laced with a deadly poison. Marco is eaten by guilt... Warning: sad, with a lot of angst. No pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Poisoned

**Summary:** Ace is shot. His fire can't protect him. It's a Sea Stone bullet laced with a deadly poison. Marco is eaten by guilt... Warning: sad, with a lot of angst. No pairing.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the characters!

**Chapter 1**

Raspy breaths, hardly taken. A young teen in his early twenties struggling for life, but unable to overcome the immense pain inside his chest. The only thing he could feel was the pain. His body started to shut down. He was trapped inside. The poison was spreading slowly throughout his limbs, his organs. He couldn't contain the tears from trickling down his hot cheeks.

Ace never thought about dying like this. Not on a battlefield, but lying helplessly on a bed waiting for the cold grasp of death as it slowly crept on him.

He's felt colder than ever, especially now that he couldn't feel his powers anymore. Oh, how he missed that warmth.

He faintly heard the voices booming around him, but nothing really made any sense anymore. He couldn't see clearly. Couldn't focus enough.

A… Ace ca… down! – the voice sounded familiar but he couldn't match it up with anyone. It was too faint. His mind was foggy. His eyes screwed shut as another wave hit him. He coughed and coughed. Tried to move his hand in front of his mouth, but he couldn't lift them. They felt too heavy. It was all hopeless.

„JUST KILL ME!" – he roared.

Then he felt something push him back down. It was warm. But the pain was unbearable. He gritted his teeth, but it was no use. He couldn't keep it in for long. Everyone on board the ship could hear the horrifying scream Ace let out as his insides burned.

* * *

Marco was still on the deck checking out everyone and everything. It was his duty to do so. Even though he wanted nothing more than to rush down to the sickbay of the ship and help his fallen nakama, Ace. He was giving orders to the crewmembers to prepare to evacuate from the area, as the idiotic bounty hunters who ambushed them in the dead of the night might hunt in a bigger group and they didn't want to deal with any more of their bullshit, while one of their nakama was still in life-threatening danger. They poisoned him. Marco couldn't even stand the thought. He witnessed firsthand as they shot the younger commander. How the grin faded from Ace's face. He looked up at Marco fire extinguished from his body, his eyes so afraid and confused. His hand lifting to his injured stomach, only to feel the red warmth flowing steadily from the small hole. Marco froze in place.

Only when Ace fell to his knees and clutched his stomach with a scrunched up face, did he find the strength to move again. He shouted the younger's name and flew over to him. By the time he reached him, Ace was groaning in a fetal position obviously in a lot of pain. Marco couldn't put the pieces together for a moment. Why was he in so much pain, someone like Ace wouldn't cry and shout nonsense from a simple shot wound. And that was when the poison made the younger's body shiver and cough up blood. Right after that he threw up his stomach's content. God, he must have been poisoned!

Now as they were preparing to retreat from where they stopped for the night Marco with everyone else on board heard the ear-piercing scream from under the deck. He cringed knowing Ace was suffering so much. He couldn't go to him yet. He still had to make sure that there were no more threats. So he commanded the crew to use their booster to get out there right now.

Most of the commanders were sleeping peacefully when the incident happened and only woke up when Ace screamed at the top of his lungs. They went on deck to see what happened and were met with shocked crewmembers running around in panic. They spotted the First Division Commander in the middle and shouted his name. „MARCO" – he turned towards them his eyes angry.

„What happened?" – they asked in unison.

„Ace…Ace was shot! The bullet was…he, he's dying." – he croaked voice hoarse from all the shouting.

Their eyes widened. Some of the commanders ran down as soon as the words registered in their heads. Others stayed behind and asked Marco for details and Jozu went to inform Oyaji!

Everything happened so fast. Ace had been on watch that night but he had a narcoleptic fit and was fast asleep when the enemy came aboard. It was sheer luck that Marco couldn't sleep and went outside to talk with Ace. He found him asleep and nudged his shoulders to wake him up.

He teased the younger that even a scarecrow would be a better watch than him. Ace frowned and snorted still grumpy. It wasn't his fault anyway. By that time the sneaky bastards were already lurking in the shadows waiting for the perfect opportunity to attack them. The first shots were all misses. There were about fifteen bounty hunters surrounding the two of them. With their Devil Fruit abilities each commander took out almost half of them. Only two were left standing. One also had a power. He could turn into glue. Or something like that. It was a grey blob. Really disgusting. But he could extinguish Ace's fire and Marco's wings were rendered useless when the sticky substance splashed on him. Their attention was held by this lunatic and even though Marco finished the guy with a Haki infused attack. The other one was completely forgotten and had the time to sneak up behind Ace and shot him from behind. At that moment other crew members came to their aid, a little too late.

They killed the guy who shot the poison laced Sea Stone bullet and carried Ace quickly downstairs to get him treated.

As Marco finished the story the rest of the commanders who were listening intensely went berserk. They wanted to kill that bastard who shot Ace again. Marco wanted the same.

If Ace wouldn't survive…he…he…he would _'Forever blame yourself' _No Ace must survive. He asked the other's to take over and then went to the infirmary, to Ace. Then the whole ship rumbled and shook from the loud cry coming from the Captain's room. „WHAT?! ACE, POISONED!" – Oh, No. Marco totally forgot about Oyaji. He must have heard about what happened. He ran upstairs to calm down his captain before the ship sank from his rage.

„Calm down, Oyaji"

„MARCO!"

„Yes"

„How can you ask me that now?" – he looked angry but as he took in his sons painful expression he did calm down a bit.

„You've seen it, my son! How is he?"

„…"

„Marco?"

„I was on my way to the infirmary to check him…"

„MARCO" – he was interrupted. His father knew him too well. He was trying to avoid telling him what he wanted to know. The chances of survival, recovery.

„It's bad. Very bad. We don't know what we're dealing with yet."

„GO THEN, Come back, and tell me my beloved son is alright." – Marco nodded. He was halfway out the door when he heard the old man say: „I'm counting on you, son" – he was tearing up as he shut the door behind him and resumed his way to his previous destination.

Ace was full of narcotics, but still somehow struggling. They couldn't make him fall asleep. The unknown poisons effect most probably. so they strapped him to the bed, to stop his unconscious struggle. The doctor asked two men to hold his legs and his head in place. It was hard, as Ace was pretty strong. His thrashing was very violent. The doctor was cringing inside as he cut into Ace's body above the wound, knowing already murmuring apologies that without him sleeping through it, this was the worst torture.

Ace screamed. Then he threw up again inside his mouth this time. The doctor noticed the gurgling and ordered the pirate holding the teen's head to turn it to the side so the vomit could dribble out. It wasn't a beautiful sight as Marco stepped inside to see Ace in 'hell'.

After about ten minutes the bullet was out of the boy's body and the bleeding has stopped. It took time but the wound was closed as well. And then came the tricky job for the ship's doctor. He had to find a cure for the poison before Ace died.

Before disappearing behind the door of the adjoining room he asked the nurses to clean him up and deal with him the way they see fit.

Marco asked the nurses if he could do anything and they told him to try and call out to him. So Ace would know that he had reason to come back. The blond went to Ace's side after a nurse wiped his face clean he put his hand on the freckled cheek and caressed it gently. Ace was still squirming and panting under the restraint. There was a horrible smell oozing from the young pirate's worn out body. It was a mixture of blood, vomit and urine? Marco glanced down and saw that Ace's pants were drenched, he shuddered and flinched, his eyes jumping back up on the younger's face.

He didn't need to see the nurses undressing the helpless commander to clean him up_. So the doctor didn't mean the vomit on his face and neck._

Marco clenched his free hand into a fist and shouted:

„ACE, ACE… CALM DOWN!" – he had repeated it two more times before he heard the response. His heart broke.

„JUST K-KILL ME!" – and then another scream.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

I feel sorry for **poor Ace**! Let's hope he gets better.

Leave a comment if you like it so far!


	2. Chapter 2

Ace's suffering continues...

Chapter 2

Ne Marco-taichou!

"Ace?"

"Look." – Marco turned to him and was met with two closed hands holding something. As Ace opened his hands, the older's eyes widened in surprise.

"Where did you get this?" – he asked curious.

"I took it from one of the pirates I beat yesterday. I thought you would like it. Heh" – his grin made Marco return the gesture.

You want me to have it? – a nod. He raised an eyebrow, but accepted anyway, holding out his hand for the object.

"Thank you, I guess." – his answer was another of the boy's wide grins. As he walked away he waved his hands in goodbye.

Marco's eyes lingered on his tattooed back and then looked down at the pack of cigarette in his hands. It was a special flavour. 'How considerate' – he thought.

The tired commander opened his eyes as the memory stopped playing in his head.

He looked in front of himself and let out a weak "Ace" before he stood up from his resting spot by the door of the infirmary. Hours have passed. No results. Nothing whatsoever. Ace was still on the verge of death and he was sitting around doing nothing. He buried his face in his hands and sighed.

"Oi Marco" – Haruta came running his way with Izou in tow. He knew exactly what they wanted to know.

"Ace, how is he?" – both looked at him concerned expecting a clear answer. Yet Marco was unable to give it to them. He shook his head and told them that the only thing they could do was to wait.

Haruta closed her eyes to stop the tears and Vista's gaze found the floor. Marco felt the same as them but he was supposed to keep the crew calm in bad situations. This time however he might be failing in that. So now the other commanders were also in disarray. Everyone was anxious.

Ace yelled from time to time in pain. It made a lot of strong pirates tear up. It was a rare sight onboard one of the strongest pirate ships of this age. It has been an hour since he came out of the room Ace was suffering in. Marco felt something change. The air. Vista looked at the door as well. They sensed Ace. And then two nurses screamed simultaneously. Marco rushed in immediately closely followed by the others. And they saw that Ace was on fire, or better yet turned himself fire unconsciously as he fought the pain. The restrains burned off him and one of the nurses suffered an at least second degree burn injury on her hand. The other ushered her out to another room and asked Marco to do something.

Ace was uncontrollable. He thrashed around on the bed, the sheets slowly burning under him. Marco turned back to Haruta and shouted: "Haruta, bring Sea Stone cuffs, NOW" then "Vista, stay back" and jumped on the half-fire, half-human form moving around restlessly on the bed.

As his body connected with the fire that was Ace his blue flames erupted from his chest and legs to heal all wounds the red ones were causing him. 'This is really bad' Marco thought as he tried to stop Ace from destroying the infirmary with his dangerous power. In this state Ace could light the whole ship on fire. Marco couldn't let him do that. He held Ace down for about five horribly long minutes. He couldn't see the younger anymore he was almost fully transformed, but Ace's voice was still crying out for help. He was still moaning in what Marco assumed was indescribable pain.

Then as he was trying to get Ace to stay still unsuccessfully the doctor chose that moment to come out holding a syringe in his hand.

"Marco, I have the antidote" – he said enthusiastically.

"Ugh…Stop it Ace. Calm down. Stop this, please." – Marco was too preoccupied and didn't hear the doc at first.

"Where's the goddamn Kairoseki?" – he cursed loudly oblivious to the other's presence behind him.

"Marco. Oi Marco!" - he turned his head halfway and finally saw the familiar face of the doctor. As he was about to ask him what he wanted to say Ace suddenly pushed him off with his flames and a small version of the fire pillar attack Ace used went through the ceiling and burnt the wood to crisps.

Marco's eyes widened in panic and he got up and was back on Ace in a moment holding on for dear life. What if the next involuntary shot went to the side and hit someone. That would be absolutely fascinating, just as the whole fucking night had been so far. He couldn't let Ace injure anyone else.

He shouted to the doctor to wait outside and he complied. They were left alone for a minute and after using that attack Ace transformed back into his human form more or less. He still squirmed and whined but somehow he seemed to be slowly calming down. That was when Marco was able to look at the younger's face. He noticed that Ace's eyes were open. And what he saw in them made his blood run cold. Those black orbs weren't sharp as they used to be, they were teary and had a dull grey colour. As if there was a haze or a fog in them. 'Lifeless' The first word that came to Marco's mind.

He gulped and averted his eyes from the younger's unseeing pair. He realised the reason Ace stopped using his Devil Fruit ability was because he was probably too weak to do that. Ace was getting weaker every second. They couldn't waste anymore time. Marco felt his heartbeat. It was irregular. Marco heard that Ace had trouble breathing. He grit his teeth as he held Ace in an iron grip waiting for Haruta to show up. He didn't know when the tears started to fall unbidden. They were just there, blocking his view as he sniffed.

Haruta arrived a minute later bursting through the door Sea stone cuffs in hand. Marco's features seemed to lighten up for a split second. He asked Vista to help him put it on Ace while he held the other down. Soon Ace was yet again unable to use his fire ability.

The doctor rushed to Ace's side and after applying anaesthetics to his left arm he injected Ace with the quickly thrown together antidote hoping it would miraculously cure Ace immediately. Even though in reality all of them knew it would take some time to take effect.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ace had calmed down and was fast asleep, the poison taking a toll on his body. Marco was asked to leave the room where Ace was resting, as he was too exhausted and everyone thought he should just go and have a rest. He was reluctant to leave Ace, but did so after much pleading.

He went to Oyaji to inform him about the news.

"He received the antidote and Tegun (ship's doctor) said he will be alright, just needs time."

"…" – Oyaji was silent and Marco looked at him questioningly, before noticing the atmosphere change in the room.

"We can't let something like this happen again, son!" – Marco nodded in agreement. Whitebeard was relieved that one of his youngest was out of danger but angry that he was threatened at all.

"Marco, watch over Ace, he's too careless"- Oyaji dismissed him after the order.

So now he was supposed to rest and sleep. But how could he? He wanted to be by Ace's side, supporting the younger. How dare those nurses tell him to leave like that? He would never be able to sleep till he knew Ace was fine. Or so he thought… As soon as his head hit the soft pillow, he was out cold. It was a dreamless sleep, only enough to replenish some of his strength. He must have been really exhausted. He had slept through the night.

The next morning he shot awake, the name 'Ace' leaving his mouth in an anxious shout. He was at the infirmary in a matter of minutes. He noticed how everything was silent onboard. It was dreadful and it felt like a premonition. He went to open the door where he knew his friend was recovering, when someone put a hand over his own to stop him.

"Hey, Marco, are you okay?" – he lowered his hand and turned towards Thatch.

"What's wrong with you, Thatch? I just want to see Ace" – he exclaimed raising his voice.

"Thought as much…though I must warn you, he's not okay yet" – Marco stared at his friend not believing his ears. He had slept peacefully while Ace was still in pain? The Phoenix didn't say anything, just barged in through the door only to be met with a certain commander lying motionless on the bed.

The difference between last night and today was that he was hooked to machines and he was calm, serene.

Marco closed in on the bed, where Ace resided and saw his current state. It bothered him to no end how helpless and vulnerable the younger looked right then. The two nurses were looking at him questioningly as they asked everyone to leave this room for today. Seeing Thatch's expression who stood looking exasperated in the doorway, they knew exactly what went down outside and that Marco wasn't aware of the new situation or the ban.

"Um…Marco, could you please…l…"

"What's the problem Lia? Why isn't Ace awake yet? What happened?" – Marco was loosing his cool rapidly and the nurses' sad and worried faces didn't help his case.

"He didn't react well to the antidote; in fact he rejected that first dosage. His body started to shut down and his heart stopped for a few minutes. After he was resuscitated, he was in a much worse condition. "Hey, Marco-taichou" – Lia explained but stopped when she saw Marco stumble a bit. She could understand the commander though. She was the unlucky nurse who had to deliver the bad news but these were harsh words and even she had a hard time saying it. Marco motioned for her to continue so she did reluctantly.

"So, um where was I, oh yeah, he's on life support now because he wasn't showing any signs of waking up. But initially much of the poison was deactivated by the second dosage of the antidote which Tegun made during the night."

"So then why is he like this?" – Marco gestured towards Ace.

"He's suffered a lot of damage, his organs are in a bad shape, and his nerves were hurt the most." – Marco was shocked. How could something so small cause so many problems?

"When will he wake up? Hopefully this week, but his brain might be damaged; we won't know that until he regains consciousness."

"And the worst case scenario?" – the nurse seemed to contemplate the answer.

"Let's not assume the worst! Wait till he wakes up, Marco"

Tegun stepped inside at that moment.

"We need to inform the First Division Commander, Lia!" – the nurse looked away steeling her resolve. Marco turned towards the doctor afraid of what he might say about Ace's condition, but he had to know.

"He might have difficulties with breathing, walking, eating or speaking for a while also there might be some brain damage as well, but we won't know until he wakes. It was a viscous poison after all, we're lucky he's still alive." Marco went to sit down in the chair next to Ace. This was awful. Ace might not be the same again. Even the possibility terrified Marco.

The waiting was unbearable. Marco was pacing back and forth all day-long in front of Ace's room, refusing to leave for even a meal. Thatch brought him food, but he couldn't remember the taste after he finished. It was mechanical. Like a routine. He wasn't there. His mind concentrated only on the fallen brother who was poisoned three days ago.

The door opened and Lia told Marco that Ace was finally awake. Marco rushed inside and looked down at Ace. The younger's eyes were tired and only half-lidded. He wasn't recognizing Marco, he just stared at his general direction. Then he squinted and finally he noticed who it was. Ace opened his mouth to speak.

"Mmm…mmh…Mar…co" – he muttered after the the third attempt, voice barely audible.

"Hey, Ace, it's me. How are you feeling?"

"Hurts" – was the only word he had the strength to let out, but it was enough for Marco. He grabbed Ace's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"I know, and I'm sorry, so sorry. I couldn't protect you. Even though I was…"

"NN-no" – stuttered Ace angrily interrupting Marco then shook his head when the older looked at him eyes full of concern.

"Not…Mar…co's…fault" – he panted and then laid his head down on the pillow to catch his breath. He was too weak after the whole incident that even the few words he uttered seemed to be too much for him.

Tegun entered the room and asked Ace a few questions concerning his health. But Ace was only required to nod or shake his head slightly depending on his answer.

It turned out Ace had a few problems; couldn't see well, just shapes. And he might not be able to speak without a stutter for a while. They still had no knowledge on how he could use his legs and arms. But he was in there alright, their Ace, mind intact. Marco was very glad, at least for that.

Then Marco was asked to leave, because Ace would get a physical examination. It took almost an hour before the doctor emerged from Ace's room.

"Tegun! How is Ace?"

"His stitches are clean, no infection, and his stomach is tender to the touch, so no internal bleeding. He has a slight fever, but it's nothing to be worried about yet, could be from the surgery too. However, due to the poisoning his organs are hot to touch might be inflated. His kidney, liver and gall and his heart and lungs; all of them are affected. His breathing was labored after only words. In time, and with medication, he will recover, but the really worrying thing is that the poison went through the blood vessels and got into the spinal cord. It can be healed but he won't be walking on his own any time soon." – Listening to all the detailed information, Marco only understood the most important piece. That Ace would recover. So even though he was terrified by all the damage the poison had caused, he was relieved that it wasn't permanent, just temporary.

He knows Ace will loathe being dependant on others, but it's a small price if he can live. He will volunteer to be there for the Second Division Commander, so he asked Tegun to repeat everything much slower, so he could memorize it. He needed full knowledge about Ace's condition in order to help him. The younger commander was his responsibility, Oyaji said so too.

* * *

To be continued…

Hoped you liked it :) Review if you can. Thanks! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ace was strong. He healed fast and was out of bed in no time. After a week Ace was allowed to walk with crutches on the ship, even on his own. But he was still far from healthy. Marco was glued to his side, always watching over him. Ace asked him to leave him alone, but even if he agreed it was like Ace had a second shadow. It was strange that Ace had difficulty with his legs, when the only visible wound was on his stomach. Everyone wanted to hug the young Fire-Fist, when they saw his struggle on the stairs or entering a door or when he was about to run, but then remembered he was unable to. But Ace himself was full of energy, like he wasn't dead for a few minutes a week ago.

"Ne, Haruta can I he-help?" – Ace's eyes seamed to sparkle in anticipation at finally being allowed to do something after the poison incident. Ace was too bored. Haruta shook her head.

"Not yet Ace, sorry!"

"P-p-please, just a…little bit" – he stuttered and blushed. 'Stupid stuttering' Haruta couldn't help taking pity on his friend, she sighed and then nodded.

"Alright, Ace, but don't overexert yourself. The doctor said you need to rest"

"Yay, thanks, Haruta. You're the best" – she hoped she wouldn't regret her decision. But she grinned as she took in Fire-Fist's honest smile. She tilted her head slightly to the side as she noticed the second shadow lurking behind the young man. She looked at him quizzically. 'What does he want now?' She didn't have to wait for long for an answer to that. Marco coughed.

"I'm afraid he can't do that yet, Haruta" – he was in serious mode. Haruta wasn't the one truly disappointed, it was Ace himself. And he wouldn't let this go without a word.

"W-WHAT?! M-m-marc-co. Haruta agreed. M-mind your o-own b-bus-business. Leave us a-alone." – said Ace angrily, the words though harsh, were weakened by his constant stuttering. Marco wouldn't obey him though. They were arguing for a few minutes shouting at each other none of them giving up. Ace was so angry. It's not like he wanted to go on a mission or something. He just wanted to help with simple chores, like sorting out the different bullets on the ship and loading them into the guns. Marco was just too clingy always by his side telling him no to everything even remotely interesting. He was fed up with the blond's tendencies.

"You need to rest, yoi, why can't you understand this, you empty-headed idiot!"

"I've been re-resting lo-long e-enough, I'm gonna die of bo-boredom, Marco, don't-don't you get it?" – Marco was silent for a moment contemplating Ace's words and then his comeback made the younger speechless.

"Then I'll entertain you, till you get better, yoi" – Ace knew something was wrong with the world if the first commander of the Whitebeard pirates offered to be a well, sort of like a 'clown' for him.

"You?" – a hesitant nod.

"Why not" – he shrugged and let Marco lead the way back to his cabin. It took at least twice as much getting there than before. Marco was nothing if not extremely tolerant and patient while waiting for him. The slow pace was killing Ace. And he hated the stuttering, but he was happy, that it wouldn't last forever, just a few days or weeks at maximum.

Marco wanted to help but knew Ace would bark at him if he tried so he just watched the younger's struggle. They reached Marco's room and when they got inside Ace flopped down on the bed tired already.

"Marco, I…sorry" – muttered Ace from under his hat and Marco looked at him in surprise.

"I said mean things to you, when you just…wanted to help"

"…"

"Oi, say something Marco!"

"You idiot! Don't apologize. I know, it's hard! Remember when I've been caught by Kaido, that wasn't easy either" – he went to Ace's side and put a hand on the orange hat.

"I know, Ace."

"…"

"It's okay to get help, though" – Marco clapped his hands together.

"Well then, let's get down to business" – he exclaimed and went to his drawer and pulled out a pack of cards. Ace was surprised he had something like that lying around. The cards seemed pretty old and worn out, meaning they were used regularly at some point. Ace knew Marco liked to play card games, but usually those games were played in large groups and here there were only the two of them. So naturally, he was curious what the blond wanted to do next.

Marco sat down on the bed next to Fire Fist and lifted his left hand deck in hand to Ace.

"Pick one" – he spread the cards expertly. Ace's hands hovered over them for a short while then picked one from the middle.

"Don't show me" –Marco scolded as Ace was about to turn it towards him.

"Memorize it, Ace then put it back face down" – Ace smiled, it was an old trick. He didn't know Marco was a trickster. He obliged though. The card was the Ace of spade. The deck was shuffled a few times, then Marco held out the whole deck to the younger.

"Turn over the one on top, yoi" – Ace smiled as he knew that it would be the same card he picked and turned it over but he was met with another card. It was the Ace of clubs.

"Was it this one?" – Marco asked curiously and when Ace shook his head he hung his head disappointed. Ace tilted his head in confusion. Why would Marco embarrass himself with a failed trick in front of him, when he knew he couldn't do it perfectly?

"Mar—co, it's not easy, don't be-too-hard on yourself." – he tried to cheer up the other, but Marco was still fixing his gaze on his lap.

"Sorry, Ace…I suck at entertainment…" – he lifted his gaze to look at the younger and then pointed his index finger to Ace's hat.

"Look, yoi!" – Ace frowned and reached up to see what was there and his fingers touched a card that was lodged behind the pearls on his hat. When he saw that it was indeed the Ace of spades he couldn't help himself shook his head and started to laugh. Marco was smirking now.

"I….hahaha…almost believed…haha…you…" – Ace punched Marco's arm playfully.

"…"

"This is so lame, Mar—co!" – Ace wasn't referring to his trick, but the whole card stuff. Did Marco really want to pass the time like this? It was okay for a few hours, but not for days or weeks… He knew it was a bad idea from the start. After they calmed down Ace asked Marco what they would do next. And then his stomach rumbled.

"We go eat" – Ace's energetic smile returned and he nodded, ready to wolf down a whole sea king alone.

Marco led the way grabbing Ace's hand to pull him up, then turning his back to the younger he crouched and put out his arms expectantly.

"What now?" – Ace asked surprised. Marco looked turned his head to the side and tilted his head, signing Ace to get on his back.

"Nu-uh, No, no Marco, I can walk there my-self" – he shook his head vehemently.

"Seriously Ace…" – he straightened his back – "And here I thought you would jump at the chance to ride my back, yoi, but well…" – he trailed off. Ace's face lit and his eyebrows raised.

"Uh…I want to" – Marco thought he could change Ace's mind like this. He smirked.

"Well, it's too late now… you can walk on your own, I don't feel like carrying you anymore." – he stretched his arms high in the air and yawned.

"But, you…a second ago…you" – pouted Ace now for some unknown reason really wanting to ride on Marco's back.

"You like leftovers too, don't you? I'll go ahead then" – and Marco started towards the door.

"Marco…" – he opened the door but turned back when the younger called out pitifully. Ace was biting his lower lip and his eyes were pleading.

"You said you would entertain me, then don't leave me alone" – his stutter made Marco almost drop his act and rush to the younger's side to hug him senseless, but he stopped himself, instead he looked down between the two of them then fixed his gaze on Ace and walked back to be in front of him. It was very fast. Ace felt pressure on his head as Marco put his hand on top of it. He shook Ace's thick head saying.

"You're such a brat" – Ace was about to retort when Marco kneeled down a second later with his back to Ace hands held out the same as minutes ago. Ace's eyes widened and he leaned on Marco's broad back and drew his arms carefully around the blond's neck. With that Marco hooked his fingers under Ace's knees to hold him and stood.

"What about my crut-crutches?" – asked Ace nervously.

"You won't need them, yoi" – Marco left the room, Ace secured on his back. As they were on their way to eat Ace realised how warm the older's back was as they were flush with each other. His arms held on stronger and buried his face in the other's shoulder. He liked being carried. It was comfortable and way faster than his lame stride with those damn crutches.

When they arrived at the mess hall they were met with surprised looks but they were greeted warmly there weren't so many people in there though. Thatch was there though.

"Hey there, guys. Ace, you finally managed to get Marco to play pony for you, huh? Neat" – Ace smiled toothily and held out a hand, his fore- and index fingers forming a V. He stopped doing that when he was dropped rather abruptly by a fuming Marco.

"Hey, I'm not a pony, yoi"

"No, of course not" – stuttered the younger, and held out his hands in front of him in defence.

"Hahaha, I'm glad you feel better, Ace" – Thatch started – "We were really worried about you"

"Sorry for that" – he grinned sheepishly, and then his stomach grumbled loudly.

"Heh, sit down you two, I'll bring you something to eat"

"Thanks, Thatch" – shouted Fire Fist after the cook enthusiastically.

Marco helped Ace sit down at the table. By that time they were the only people left in the room. Ace broke the silence.

"Um…Thanks, Marco" – he said looking up from the table. Marco frowned slightly.

"It's nothing. You aren't that heavy…"

"No, not for that" – he interrupted the older.

"For…for taking care of me…" – he looked back down, but Marco reached over the table and tilted his chin up to make him look into his eyes.

"You're one of us now, Ace. Never forget that! As you're Whitebeard's son, you're our brother…my brother" – Marco's eyes were so intense. Ace's chest felt so heavy for some reason and his eyes started to water. He tore away his head before he started to cry. Marco didn't need to see him cry like a child. He was blinking rapidly, trying to stop the tears from flowing, looking to the side, hiding his face from the one in front of him.

"You, know…sometimes it's okay to cry." – Ace shut his eyes and fresh tears slid down his cheeks. He sniffed once and then he raised his head and opened his eyes. They were still shining full of tears when his mouth widened in a full smile.

"But not for long" – he said without a stutter and Marco nodded returning his smile while thinking that crying happily suits Ace.

To be continued…

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review if you did! Thanks :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As the weeks passed by Ace was slowly getting better, now accepting Marco's help as well. Unlike the first few days he has been bedridden. Back then he was weak and agitated by his newfound condition.

Back when Ace woke up…

Ace blinked away the drowsiness from his eyes and when his vision cleared he was met with blonde hair. Marco? The other rested his head on his torso and snored softly.

"Um…Mar-Marco" – tried Ace but it was futile. Marco was out cold. Ace had questions though so he decided that the other had about 5 minutes before he would wake him by force.

When the time was up, Ace reached for the blonde locks and pulled at them, meanwhile shouting Marco's name. It worked. Marco was as sleepy looking as ever as his gaze met the younger's.

"Ace…what…ah you're awake" – the earnest smile made Ace look down.

"Yeah, I suppose I am" – he trailed off and had some difficulty talking. It was hard to form the words. And his throat was dry too.

"Here, drink up" – Marco pushed a glass of water to his lips and even though Ace wanted to protest the First Division Commander was too fast and after taking a sip from the cool water he couldn't stop himself. After he finished all of it he grabbed Marco's forearm holding the glass.

"Don't treat me like this Marco, I can do this myself"

"As you wish" – he smirked and the hand let go of his arm. He didn't really listen though. Marco stayed with him all day doing all sorts of stuff to Ace's disliking. But as he was still bedridden he had no choice but to accept the support.

When Marco tried to wash him after feeding him, which was very embarrassing, Ace shook his head in protest.

"Don't be so thick-headed, yoi, Ace" – Marco brought a towel, soap and a washcloth as well as a bucket of lukewarm water. As the sheets were pulled back forcefully, Ace blushed in his helplessness.

He tried to get up while Marco went away, but failed miserably. He sat up and a sharp pain shot through his body concentrating on his wound, he had to bite his lower lip as he struggled to stay upright. And when he put his feet on the floor he felt light-headed, his weight proving to be too much to hold and after taking a shaky step his legs gave out and he fell cursing loudly.

Marco had to enter right then. He rushed to the raven's side and hauled him back up onto the bed with ease. Ace panted slightly.

"See, you shouldn't overexert yourself, yoi"

"Shut up, Marco" – he glared daggers at his friend, but the other ignored it.

"You need to rest for a little while. Just until you get better, yoi" – Ace growled but let himself be put back into bed.

As Marco picked up the washcloth Ace lifted a hand palm up. Seeing the surprised look on the older's face he started.

"Give it to me, I can do it too" – heavy stutter. Marco handed him the wet cloth and Ace started to scrub himself. Marco wasn't leaving though. He just watched from the sidelines and this irritated the young fire user very much. He was self-conscious and wanted to be done with this as fast as possible.

As he bent over to wash his legs he hissed in pain and jerked back up dropping the cloth from his hand. Marco picked it up immediately and saw that Ace was holding a hand above his stomach.

"Sorry, Ace, but it's my turn, yoi." – and with that he dipped the rag into the water and wringed it only to grab Ace's ankle with his free hand and drag the wet cloth over Ace's thighs and shins quickly and efficiently. Ace knew Marco was right but it was still hard to admit that he needed help with such a trivial thing. He couldn't help tensing up as Marco went closer to his crotch. At least his underwear was on saving him some dignity.

"Um, Ace?" – he looked down, Marco had his brows furrowed. "Should I help you wash down here as well?" – he turned crimson in a second.

"N-no, of course not" – even Marco let out a relieved sigh at this. He didn't want to make Ace suffer. And clearly it was very hard for the younger to accept his help.

Ace was handed back the cloth again and Marco turned around to face the wall, giving Ace some privacy, but refused to leave the room altogether.

Ace slipped his undies down to his thighs and stretched his arms to reach his crotch without bending. He was trying to be quick but keeping his torso straight was taking him a lot of concentration.

Marco heard shuffling and grunts coming from the bed, and he cleared his throat. Ace was reminded that he wasn't alone and his gaze wandered to the broad back in the corner of the room.

"Are you done Ace, yoi?" – Marco asked and started to turn around. Ace being alert to this quickly pulled back his boxers and hissed again as he unconsciously bent forward.

"Fuck, Marco, why are you still here!" – he shouted angrily clutching at his wound, where it hurt him.

"Ace, you are dripping, yoi. You forgot to dry yourself before pulling back your boxers." – Ace rolled his eyes. As if he couldn't feel the uncomfortable squishiness between his legs.

"Tell me something I don't know" – Ace panted out, he was tired already.- "It's your fault"

"Why, yoi?" – Ace pulled at his hair and groaned. Marco regarded him with a cool look.

"Ace…I have a proposition, just this once you let me deal with cleaning you, and I promise that next time I'll leave you to your own devices." – Ace glared up at him but eventually his gaze softened and his head fell back down on the pillow. He sighed, a small okay leaving his mouth and let the blonde do as he pleased with him.

Marco went out to bring some clean underwear for Ace to wear and hooked his fingers in the younger's wet pants, pulling them down and tapping Ace's hips to make him raise them. He threw the discarded piece to the floor then nudged Ace's legs apart so he had easier access. He could see how tense the younger was, eyes shut tight, lips a flat line, hands gripping the sheets under him. He had serious trust issues.

"All done, is it okay if I leave now?" – he visibly relaxed after Marco stopped touching him and stepped back. Ace nodded slightly then turned on his side as best as he could in his current state.

Marco knew he couldn't do much more at the moment so he left the fire user alone.

The next day Ace couldn't get up from the bed. He felt uncomfortable after a while. So he tried to shout, but no one responded.

'Did everyone forget about him? Was something wrong or did we get attacked?' – gloomy thoughts haunted him as he waited impatiently. 'Marco… where are you?' – he screwed his eyes shut, willing himself to sleep again.

As he came to, there was no one by his side. He blinked away the drowsiness and sat up slowly. It was really difficult in his current condition. He shouted a few times, but nothing happened. No one came in. He was alone.

A cold feeling spread through his body starting at his chest. He felt so horrible and yet no one cared about him. Where was that bastard Marco when he needed him… Tears pricked at his eyes, and his lips trembled. What was wrong with him? He didn't usually feel like this. He felt a sudden guilt surging up inside of him, for telling off the phoenix, when the other helped him.

The door creaked open and said commander stepped in, followed by the doctor and a nurse. They greeted Ace and seemed genuinely happy that he was awake. Though he was scolded for sitting up and was asked to lie back down and stay that way.

"How are you feeling Ace?" – Tegun asked as he began the necessary check-up on the teen. The bandages hugging his torso were changed and he had been told about the difficulties the poisoning might cause for him.

He listened attentively, and remained silent after the doctor finished.

"Do you need anything, Ace-taichou?" – he looked up startled out of his thoughts and shook his head softly after the question registered in his mind.

"Nah, th-thanks, I'm fine." 'Am I fine?' – he asked the rhetoric question to himself and closed his eyes trying to get some sleep.

_Everything was blurry. He couldn't make out the objects, around him. It was disturbing and a bit frightening. His heartbeat picked up and he started panting. Where were the others?_

_Ace shouted out their names repeating a particular name again and again. He looked from side to side hoping to see or even to hear anything that might be slightly familiar. He hated this. Feeling so lonely he wanted his brothers, his family._

_His eyes clenched shut, tears streamed down his cheeks and he cried out hopelessly._

_"__Marco, Marco"_

He shot awake in bed and hissed in pain as his wound stretched from the sudden movement. He felt a warm hand on his collarbone and shoulder and was met with a concerned pair of eyes which belonged to the first division commander, Marco.

"Shh, calm down, it's okay! I'm here, yoi" – the soothing made his skin crawl. He shouldn't be pampered and yet he felt an immense relief wash over him, why was he so weak, pathetic…

Ace wanted something, his heart ached and he felt like he would die if he couldn't hug the phoenix and as if the older could read his thoughts two strong arms wrapped around his frame and held him in a warm embrace. The younger's eyes widened but he was too tired to push Marco away and let himself loosen up a bit. Minutes passed, and as the silence reigned over the small room it was broken only by soft sniffling and a few hushes. The phoenix stroked the younger's back in comfort as the fire user buried his face in the blonde's neck. Somehow resting his head on the older's shoulder Ace felt relieved and at ease. His body went lax as all tension left his body and Marco smiled as he felt the younger slip away into blissful sleep once again.

"Rest now, Ace, I'll be right here, yoi" – he whispered as he laid Ace down gently on the bed. He glanced at the wet spot on his shoulder and spared a worried look at the black-haired teen. Marco felt so sorry for the kid, he couldn't stop himself and leaned down to press a chaste kiss upon the younger's forehead as he wiped the tears away with his thumbs. Whatever the young commander said about Marco spending too much time with him or bothering him with his annoying presence, the phoenix decided then and there that he would stay with Ace no matter what, because even though he would never admit it, even the stubborn idiot needs someone caring for him when he's sick.

TBC...

Poor Ace...I feel bad for him.

So how was it? Did you like the chapter? If you have any suggestions on what I should write about next, I'm all ears!

Reviews are appreciated :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews, favourites and follows! They really make me happy!**

**This isn't the longest chapter, but I hope you'll like it! :)  
**

**Chapter 6**

When you think everything is fine, something comes in the way of your happiness. You might try to fight it, but ultimately, you don't have a chance when it comes to this. Nobody can escape this fate.

People just hope that the storm raging over their heads passes on quickly inviting in a new ray of hope lighting up their path.

Why are we so concerned about ourselves? It's human nature, we can't help it.

Everyone needs someone to hold onto during the harsh times. Someone to help them, support them, a shoulder to cry on, a boulder to shield them. If this someone so happens to be there at the right time, it can immensely speed up the healing process.

Marco and Ace were fighting off the urge to laugh. Pops would definitely make them pay for it. But it was so hard keeping a pokerface when such a hilarious thing occurred.

There was a large crowd cheering the captain on as he emptied the barrel's contents in large gulps.

He grimaced at the awful taste in his mouth. But he lost the bet. It was Oyaji's own fault for agreeing with something so silly. Though sometimes all his sons thought that he made these kind of stupid things only to entertain his not so small family on boring days which were rare occasions on the usually lively ship they called their home. But Whitebeard wasn't the only person on deck, who was making them stifle their laughter. There were certain commanders who also tried to make the whole crew piss their pants from laughing too hard. In the end everyone burst out and the Moby Dick was roaring with laughter. It was such a beautiful, sunny day so calm and peaceful. No crewmember thought it would end so badly. It seemed Ace was getting better day by day, until then. He was able to walk on his own, albeit slowly but still it was something to be happy about. His stutter seemed to disappear as well which made the young raven so happy and proud of himself. All these fast improvements on his health gave him more strength each day. Also, the fact that Marco was by his side supporting him unconditionally warmed his heart every time he thought about it.

One moment he was laughing with his family, the next he collapsed on the floor. The crowd didn't even notice what happened at first. It was natural for Ace to fall asleep due to his narcolepsy. So they shrugged and let him sleep.

Marco was occupied by trying to make Pops stop consuming the vile liquid. It wasn't good for his health. Though Thatch was keen on Whitebeard keeping up his end of the bargain, and this made Marco irritated beyond belief. What was that idiot trying to accomplish. How did he not understand that this wasn't funny? All the other members laughing their ass off too... Okay, he had to admit it was funny at the beginning but enough is enough.

A verbal fight ensued, and as always Marco won. Thatch and Pops were scolded as well as the crew for finding this funny and the phoenix seemed satisfied. The only thing missing were a certain black-haired teen's quirky remarks about him being overprotective. Where was Ace? The blonde tried to spot the unique orange cowboy hat in the crowd of people surrounding him, but he didn't see Ace. His heart pounded in his chest, anxiousness slowly creeping into his being. Ever since the poisoning incident, he was sticking to Ace's side, always keeping the younger in his sight and now that he wasn't here, he felt his heart clench. He was worried. But why?

"What's wrong, Marco? You look pale" – Thatch accepting his defeat switched into caring brother mode and hooked his arm around the blonde's shoulder in a friendly gesture.

"Wh-where's Ace?" – he replied ghastly, voice full of worry.

"Hm? Ace? Guys, have you seen Ace?" – the crew parted at one side and right in the middle was the young Fire Fist sleeping soundly on the floor.

Relief washed over Marco's face when he saw the younger. Oh, so his narcolepsy kicked in again. He's definitely recovering. He hadn't had one of those in a long time. Marco sighed and efficiently wormed his way out from the half embrace of the cook.

"I'm going to check on him." – he stated, but was stopped by Pops.

"Marco, don't wake him up. It's good that he's like that. He barely sleeps nowadays." – The phoenix averted his gaze to the ground and clenched his hands into fists but nodded in defeat. Pops was right. As always.

So in the end, Ace was left alone for today to sleep. He stayed motionless all day long. A soft blanket covered half his body. His boots and his head the only things sticking out. Nobody noticed that he wasn't snoring as much as he used to.

Eventually, Marco was the one who couldn't take it anymore and went to the young fire master. He nudged Ace with his foot smiling down, waiting for something in response. Silence.

The blonde frowned trying a different approach and he knelt down next to the younger and turned him on his back and proceeded to gently slap him on his cheeks. Ace stayed unconscious his head lolled from side to the other like a dolls. Marco bit his lower lips and tried calling out to the raven.

"Oi, Ace *slap* Ace *slap* ACE!"

"…" – he didn't even stir. Something must be wrong.

Marco grabbed him by his shoulders and shook him but Ace was like a ragdoll in his grip, his head rolling back and forth from the harsh movement of its own accord.

Tears pricked at Marco's eyes and he must have shouted loud as other crewmembers were gathering around them, wearing confused looks.

Was it? No, it couldn't be…or…it should have been okay, the doctor said he was fine! That it was over…

Everything froze around the two of them, Marco lost inside his own little world, his main focus solely on Ace's unmoving body. He gave up on waking him, and lifted the black-haired male bridal style, then as if there wasn't anyone around him, made his way to the belly of the ship and into the infirmary. He faintly heard the voices buzzing around his head as he passed his worried mates, but the voice in his head was so much louder. 'Please, Ace, don't do this. Not again!'

To be continued...

So, for now it seems that the relapse won among the requests, but later on I'll try to make use of the other ones as well!

Thanks for reading. Review if you have something in mind ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Slight warning: Angst, and some swearing, not much though, but we're talking about pirates so what were you expecting... Enjoy! :) **

**Chapter 7**

"He's waking up!"

"Thank god, finally"

Ace blinked a few times than stared tiredly at the ceiling. Wait, this wasn't his room, he tried to sit up, but couldn't.

"Wh-what…hap-pened?" – he asked voice hoarse, and barely understandable.

"Ace, glad you're awake. We don't exactly know why you lost consciousness, but Marco brought you in here yesterday." – one of the nurses said.

"I…I…" – he frowned and tried to talk but trailed off after a while not knowing what was wrong and being back here made his heart clench. He was confused. Why would something like this happen to him when he, when he was getting better? A gulp.

"Something's wrong with me, isn't it?" – it wasn't a question, more like a statement. And the two nurses cringed as well. To hear such an energetic, easy-going and usually happy person say something like that, with such a stagnant voice was totally unnatural and downright depressing.

Sadly what he said couldn't be denied. No one can be healthy who faints suddenly like that and don't regain their consciousness for hours afterwards.

The silence was suffocating and Ace wanted so much to forget about all this, and leave this behind. Fate was a bitch, throwing him back into an abyss after letting him hope that everything was all right, when it wasn't. A sudden nervousness crept up on him, he felt cold. None of the women present inside the medical ward could cheer him one bit. He closed his eyes in resignation and waited. He kept on waiting quietly for a long while before someone approached him.

Ace didn't need to open his eyes to know exactly who it was. After all he has done for him, it was very unlikely that the blond would leave him alone now of all times.

"Hey there, Ace, how are you feeling?" – his voice was shaky, the younger noticed and gave him a look that would scare off anyone even remotely sane. Marco wasn't just anyone though.

Eventually, Ace started talking, the words coming out slowly and clumsily. And Marco flinched, his eyes seemed more alert than usual but he concealed it again after a few seconds so Ace wouldn't pick up on his concern. When he was sure his face was devoid of emotions, he looked Ace into the eyes.

"…and then this" – the black-haired male gestured down his blanket covered body – "again…Marco, I…I just don't want to be a burden to anyone. I had enough of that already, so please tell me…" – a small pause. "…everything's gonna be alright, okay?" – again that vulnerable gaze, Marco cringed inside, but smiled sadly at his friend.

"I'm sorry, Ace" – he couldn't say it. Didn't want to lie to him. It would be even more cruel. False hope was never an answer.

Marco loathed seeing Ace so helpless. His hands gripping onto the black strands in frustration. His eyes clenched shut tight as can be, his heart broken. He grit his teeth, thinking what he could do to ease the pain, the panic welling inside the younger.

The silence was only broken by the occasional seagulls croaking outside, flying over the horizon near the ship and the calming sound of waves lapping the side of the Moby. Tegun left a few minutes ago, informing Ace, that his condition might get worse, and that he should take it easy for a while longer, meaning he should just lean back and let go of his former lifestyle. The reason behind his sudden fainting is still a mystery even to the doctor. Though he knows that something's wrong with Ace's head, his brain, he's unable to properly examine and repair the damage that's been done there by the poison.

Ace has been spacing out for more than half an hour and Marco had just about enough of this ominous silence. He cleared his throat and was glad to see that Ace twitched slightly in response. At least he was still in there somewhere behind the misty eyes.

"Ace, you know what I think, yoi?" – The freckled face turned in his direction, so he continued.

"We should celebrate, yoi" – that seemed to make him snap out of it fairly quickly.

"WHAT?" – he asked incredulously.

A small smirk crept up onto the blonde's face, happy to make the younger react and interact.

"You are alive, and we still have time."

"Huh?"

"Tegun said he couldn't do anything, that doesn't mean that someone else can't do it. There are other doctors, yoi"

"…"

"And if that doesn't work, I've heard that there's a Devil Fruit that makes its user able to heal anyone." – he was so enthusiastic talking about this, that Ace was shocked. This wasn't like Marco, he wasn't usually this cheerful, was he? The younger decided not to comment on the unusual behaviour and concentrated on the new information he learnt from the phoenix.

"How does that work?"

"Um, I heard, that the user has to produce some bodily fluid and those will have healing properties, yoi."

"You mean tears or sweat?" – a quick nod.

"But how will we find this fruit or the person who ate it, I mean the worlds is vast and that fruit is…well pretty small in comparison?"

"Doesn't matter, we're the Whitebeard Pirates, don't underestimate the power of our connections, Ace! We will find it if we really need it." – The mood seemed more enlightened.

"Stay here, Ace don't move a muscle, I'm gonna bring you some food, okay?"

"I would like that, thanks Marco" – the smile upon his face wasn't natural, rather a bit forced.

Marco waved before rushing out and almost slamming the door with a bit too much force exerted on his part.

His mask of happiness fell away as soon as he left the room and tears gathered in his eyes, a few drops trickling down his cheeks. His hands shook in anger or in fear he didn't know. The only thing certain was that he couldn't stop it. And for the first time in years, an unbearable sadness took over the commander's form and he started to run, till there was nothing preventing him from taking to the skies soaring up higher and higher. He wanted to just forget about all this, but how could he. Ace was hurting and it was his fault. He should have been the one poisoned instead. For God's sake he could have healed himself after the bullet was out. Yet Ace was sentenced to suffer without hope for a flawless immediate recovery, questioning his worth and purpose on the ship, saying he's just a burden when it's not true.

* * *

Ace was fixing his gaze on a random spot on his lap his bangs covering half his face from the sides. It was a lot to take in. What should he do? There's no way he would die from this, right? He promised Luffy no to…

The fire user was so deep in thought he didn't even notice the door opening and someone entering, so he jumped when a warm hand touched his shoulder.

"Thatch?"

"Calm down, Ace, it's not like I just barged in, I even knocked a few times, unlike someone else usually does…" – Ace rolled his eyes, once again back in the real world.

"Oh, shut up, Thatch, that's not true, I knock too…sometimes" – the last part was almost a whisper and the cook grinned triumphantly.

"What's up, anyways?"

"What do you mean, of course I was worried about you and…!"

"What?"

"Well, Pops and I agreed to ask you beforehand..."

"What is it?"

"You know the second division is currently out of commission so they linger around most of the time." – he blabbered.

"Yeah, I feel sorry for them, it's my fault…"

"No, no, no…that's not why I brought it up, don't say that! Anyway, I thought that if you don't mind I would take them on my next mission, just let them tag along. They would make it a piece of cake. But as you are their commander I wanted to ask you if you're alright with that, y'know"

"Oh…well I guess I'm okay with that… Don't spoil them, though" – his sudden grin was infectious.

"Heh…you can't make me cook worse than I usually do"

"Pfft…thought so, but I want them back, when I'm healed." – Thatch winked at him and they laughed.

It was so refreshing to forget about his condition even if it was fleeting and as soon as the pompadour haired man left, the thoughts came flooding back into his mind. He wanted to just crawl under the bed and hide till it was all over. Ace hated problems. Those needed to be solved immediately, and it was driving him insane how powerless he was to help himself right now. Tegun said his health would deteriorate over time, and in the end he might die, if nothing was done. But what would this entail? Will he go back to walking on crutches, unable to run let alone to walk normally…Will he be able to talk… Why him? At least his little brother's not here, he would panic like hell if he knew. He's better off sailing in Paradise, oblivious. But he can't break that promise. He cannot die! He sat up straight, a determined look on his face and ripped out the IV drip from his forearm despite the nurse's objection, leaving the infirmary still on steady legs.

Ace went to his captain to talk. The ones he passed greeted him warily not knowing why he was up and walking so early or if he was alright, yet they were happy to see him. On his way he was met with Teach.

"Commander Ace, up and walking?! But Thatch said you gave permission to him to lead us. Are you coming as well?" – his chest constricted at the thought of not being able to go on a mission but he shook his head turning towards his subordinate, who was munching on a piece of pie, cherry flavoured. Figures, good old Teach.

"Nah, I can't yet, but be sure to listen to Thatch, okay?" – Teach grinned and nodded and nodded some more.

"Sure, sure. You know I get along pretty well with him, he always bakes me some extra pies! Love that guy" – they said goodbye to each other and went on separate ways.

The freckled male knocked on the large wooden door, and opened it once the deep, booming voice invited him inside.

"Ace, how are you doing, son?"

"I'm fine for now, Pops, I reckon Tegun or Marco told you about my condition, though"

"Yeah, Tegun did, I haven't seen Marco yet" – Ace looked up surprised. Where could the birdman be? He thought he had something urgent, because he totally forgot to bring the promised food earlier. He didn't ask this out loud, but the thought was lingering in his mind restlessly, while he was talking with Whitebeard. They discussed that the main ship would sail to all the possible locations where unique and talented doctors lived to find the one who could help him in time. Pops had a serious look on his face.

"Ace, don't think for one second that you won't be alright. We will definitely find someone who will help and heal you" – the reassuring words made Ace smile affectionately at his Pops. It was so like him to say things like this, and the younger felt warm all over after listening to him because he knew the man meant every word he said. Ace always felt much better after talking to the wise old man.

"Thank you Pops, I'm going now"

"Bye, son"

Ace clapped his hands and looked from side to side before exclaiming.

"Now then, where could Marco be hiding?" – and he proceeded to search through every possible place on the ship. At least his search would take his mind off the bad news he still haven't quite processed.

Marco was nowhere to be found. He disappeared completely. Where to? No one has seen him for the past few hours. And Ace asked a lot of people.

He hoped nothing bad happened to the blonde. He couldn't possibly have…oh dear God…fallen into the ocean without anyone noticing? Ace slapped himself. What the hell was he thinking? Of course not! Marco wouldn't be so stupid…but what if… The freckled male bit his lip in frustration and slight fear.

"Gahh" – he buried his hands in his hair in frustration, shouting out loudly.

"MARCO, where are you?"

Just as he was about to give up and turn in for the night, the sky in front of him brightened. Wait a minute, it wasn't the sky…it was Marco, in his phoenix form closing in, diving in the air, like it was the easiest thing to do. For him, it probably was.

He landed swiftly, changing back into a human mid-air. Ace blinked a few times then felt a blush slowly creep up his cheeks.

"Marco, you dumb shit, I was looking for you everywhere, I was so worried when you were just…um…what exactly were you doing up there?" – his anger morphed into confusion in seconds.

What bothered Ace was that the blonde, for some unknown reason, wasn't looking in his eyes. It hurt a bit. Did he do or say something wrong that upset Marco?

"Sorry for making you worry, yoi…" – his voice was so small and reserved, and no teasing about the worrying part, definitely not okay.

"Is something wrong?"

"…"

"Marco, you are starting to freak me out"

"Sorry"

"What's wrong?" – grey eyes met the ocean blue ones for the first time. Ace wanted to just hug the phoenix. His eyes held such pain and sorrow. What made him so sad?

"Sorry" – When Marco loses his signature speaking habit it's a very bad sign.

"Why are you apologizing, again?" – seeing the younger's eyes full of worry was painful but Marco couldn't contain it any longer. He had enough already of always keeping his emotions in check around the black-haired male. It was suffocating. How could he cheer up Ace, when he felt like his own heart would be crushed inside his ribcage any second now? Even he had his limits.

"Marco?"

Hearing his name uttered by the person he thought was one of his most cherished friends snapped him out of his trance and he focused on Ace again.

"Where have you been?"

"I just needed some space!"

"For what?"

"Good question, can we talk about this some other time, I'm tired"

"Uh, No, WAIT" – Marco started to walk away and Ace swore under his breath in irritation/trepidation following after him. Marco was stopped by a firm hand closing on his wrist pulling him back.

"Let go, Ace"

"No"

"Tomorrow we can talk, not tonight"

"Why, we're both here now, both of us are free, we have all the time in the world to talk, don't give me the I'm tired bullshit...I know mmph…"- A hand was clasped on his mouth effectively shutting him up and Marco was regarding him with a very intense gaze. They were so close to each other.

"I can't talk with you today, because I can't pretend right now" – he hissed angrily, and the younger's eyes widened in shock. Seeing this, Marco felt the need to elaborate.

"I can't pretend to be happy around you when, when in truth I'm anything but. I'm tired of trying to cheer you up, when I feel so sad myself. I regret every day that it was you who was hit by that bullet and not me…" – he trailed off panting slightly after his sudden outburst.

Ace wriggled out of his grasp and tore away from him anger evident in his eyes.

"Pretend to be happy…and just who the fuck asked you to pretend, how can you be like this?" – he shouted angrily.

Marco flinched at the tone, suddenly reminded that the young man was a fierce fighter himself, not some weak-willed doll, waiting to be comforted.

Ace looked at the floor.

"Well, you don't need to pretend anymore. I don't want to talk to you anymore, Marco"

"I'm sorry Ace, we'll talk tomorrow."

"No, we won't. Haven't you heard me" – His glare was viscous. Marco acted as if he didn't hear him and turned his back on the younger about to leave.

"Marco" – he stopped, listening to what the younger had to say. "I don't want to see you tomorrow. I'll kill you if you come to me."

"…" – the only answer he got was the fading sound of footsteps as the older left him alone on deck.

He clenched his fists and grit his teeth, grimacing in anger. Then a lone tear escaped his left eye followed by another this time from the right side. He cried for a minute and then wiped the tears from his eyes with his knuckles. His vision was blurry. He rubbed his eyes again, but when he opened them the blurriness lingered. Then as if he was hit by a powerful force, a harsh pain shot through his head and his hands clutched his temple. He gasped and his breath hitched. He was panting and he started to feel kinda sick. It was disturbing. He felt the world spin around him, felt so dizzy, wanted to grab onto something but there was nothing in his grasp and he fell to his knees losing his balance.

Ace didn't know how long he spent there, panting, trying to contain his groans of pain, his tears. But after what seemed like hours, it went away. Now that his vision cleared he could see that it was already dawn. He was so relieved it was over. A sheen of sweat glistened on his forehead, his hands were cold and clammy from the sweat and his whole body was wet with it. God, what was this all about? He would need to tell this to Tegun. But should he bother, maybe the doctor would try to confine him to a bed as treatment. He shivered. He would at least enjoy moving around until he could. Ace decided to keep this a secret for now. No one needs to know about it. Let's hope it doesn't come back soon…

To be continued…

* * *

So Marco went crazy and now Ace is suffering alone and I've become a sadist for writing it... Review and tell me what you think so far! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter coming out now is largely thanks to IzXaRose, who encouraged me to keep on writing. So, thank you, girl! I hope you'll like it :)**

**Also, thank you all for the nice reviews!**

**Chapter 8**

**The next day** Thatch left with two divisions on a mission and Ace was there to wave them off with a smile. When they were so far on the horizon that they were as big as a dot he turned his back on them and hopped off the railing.

Keep on breathing, deep breaths it's not so hard, see, you can do it. That's right. Breathing is natural. Everyone can do it. Then why can't I stop panting like it's my last breath. Calm down, Ace!

The black-haired male was still near the railing and he had to grab onto some stray ropes just to feel something that could possibly help him get over this. He didn't want to get another fit. He was out in the open easily visible to anyone. The hat he wore shaded his eyes and no one could tell he was sweating profusely about to collapse from afar. Let's hope no one gets closer.

He was just standing there in one place, afraid to move and risk making it worse. In the pit of his stomach he felt a burning feeling grow until he felt like he needed to throw up. He was covered in a sheen of sweat from head to toe and had to lean over the railing to avoid making a mess onboard if something really came up. Heaving breaths were followed by the horrible sound of retching as Ace emptied his stomach's content into the ocean below.

He felt horrible.

It might have been a mistake not to inform anyone about his condition. He should tell someone…Marco? NO, definitely not! Not after yesterday! He would keep it a secret for now.

After an hour or so the young fire fist vanished into his room. Now that there was no appetite to vanquish, Ace was able to stay indoors longer. He was still trembling slightly from earlier and his bed was the only place that could make him feel better. Ironically, he was doing exactly what the doctor would tell him to do, if he knew about his fit, A.K.A rest.

Halfway into nodding off to sleep he was woken up by someone banging on his door. That certain someone wasn't known for being so loud and rude.

"Oi, Ace. Open up! I know you're in there, yoi" - A tired sigh left Ace's mouth, he was sure as hell not in the mood for this. When Marco received silence as an answer he repeated himself, albeit a little bit louder, accompanied it by banging on the door. A muffled voice from inside shouted to go away, but the first division commander was having none of that.

He wanted to talk to the younger, apologize for yesterday, ask him how he felt. Someone from his division told him that Ace behaved strangely today, and that he didn't eat anything as of yet, so he brought some bread and cheese with some tomatoes to the brat.

Marco sprung into action, when there was no sign whatsoever that Ace was ever going to open that damn door, he put down the plate on the floor, fished out a set of keys from his sash and searched for the spare key that belonged to the second division commander's room. Sometimes being the first in command right after Pops was rewarding.

He turned the key in the lock and the door clicked open. Ace heard it too and he was so angry at Marco, he wanted nothing more than to punch him. So as the door opened a big collision happened.

Ace got out of his bed and tried to ambush an unsuspecting Marco killing intent written on his face, however he lost his balance as the sudden movement made him dizzy and due to his momentum he crashed right into the older's chest effectively making said man drop the plate of food from his hands and grab onto the muscled arms to hold Ace back so that they wouldn't fall over.

Once the thrill of the action was over, they separated, Ace realised regretfully how strongly he clung to that purple shirt which belonged to the blonde and tore himself away from Marco.

"Stop breaking into my room whenever you want to…" – Marco was staring at him with a slight frown. Then he went to pick up the food that was scattered all over the floor ignoring Ace completely.

That struck a nerve.

"Are you listening to me, huh, Marco?" – he straightened after gathering everything and focused his gaze on the bed where his friend was residing.

"I've heard you, but it's your fault for not opening your door for more than fifteen minutes. Also, I've brought you some food, here, eat up!" – the offered plate was knocked out of his hand again.

"I don't need it from you! I'm not hungry at all" – Marco was starting to lose his temper. Ace was being irrational. Wasting food is not like him. Was he still so angry at him?

"What? You?! Not hungry, that's new?"

"Shut up and go away! Be happy I don't kill you right now" – Marco tried to show Ace how incredulous that idea was; his eyebrows rose and he tilted his head forward.

Meanwhile the raven tried to get rid of him by glaring daggers his way. It turned out this was ineffective against such a strong-willed opponent.

Marco closed the distance between them slowly, vary of the hostile man watching his every move, probably ready to pounce him if he behaved recklessly.

Ace was usually unreasonable, but this was an all new height. Both of them knew well, Marco would beat his ass in a real fight. But he would let him say it, because the blonde wanted Ace to forgive and forget about yesterday.

Still, when a fiery fist tried hitting him square on the face he caught the younger's arm in a vice like grip. Ace growled in anger and continued to attack, so Marco had no choice but to overpower him. The blonde was kneeling over the raven, faces inches away, the younger panting and cursing while his hands were held above his head in one of Marco's own.

Ace didn't know why, but he felt so bad letting the other do that to him, allowing himself to be immobilized by the phoenix so easily. However he still felt somewhat nauseous from before, and didn't want to show that to the older.

In the end, when Marco caressed his face, gently, and apologised, the only thing he did, was to struggle in vain to free himself from his restraint. He kicked his legs, bucked his hips up, to knock off the solid body over him.

Marco wouldn't let up, not until Ace forgave him, but what happened next, surprised him so much he forgot about the whole thing immediately.

Ace turned his head sideways and threw up right then and there, right in front of him.

"Oh my God, gosh, Ace, I…I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, are you alright?"

"I…*cough* told you *cough* *cough* to let me go!"

"Sorry, I didn't know you were feeling sick" – He pitied the younger as said person seemed to be out of breath and now that he looked closer paler than usual. There were dark bags under his eyes too.

A mixture of bile and saliva was trickling down his collarbone to his shoulder, covering part of his chest as well.

Marco quickly leapt away to find something they could use to wipe Ace clean. He found a towel in one of the drawers and went back to assist the younger.

"Ace, what's wrong, is this because of what the doctor told us yesterday?" – concern was evident in that tone, and Ace flinched.

"No, of course not, I just ate something bad!" – he denied vehemently. Marco doesn't need to know about the headaches and the blurry vision from yesterday.

"You aren't lying now, right?" – the voice laced with suspicion was answered by an uncertain nod.

Marco figured out immediately that Ace wasn't telling the truth but that he would never say so himself, so he let it go for now, and decided instead to keep an eye on the raven.

"If you say so. Well, then I think a nice shower's in order now, huh, Ace?"

At first, Ace wanted to tell Marco to fuck off, and leave him alone, but as he saw the concern and love in those usually half-lidded blue eyes, he felt all the anger leave him.

"Uh, yes…I'm going now." – as he stood up on shaky legs, Marco went to stand beside him and wrapped him in a firm embrace leading him outside and into the common bathroom.

Secretly, Ace was very glad that there was someone he could clung to, as he wasn't sure if he could reach the bathroom without an accident all by himself. He still felt kinda sick and the dizziness remained, which was never a good sign.

Marco left him to his own devices after Ace commanded him to leave, though he was pretty insistent on helping Ace clean up. It took Ace about an hour to take a shower and brush his teeth, which felt like an eternity to the blonde who was waiting outside worried that the younger might lose consciousness in there or something.

But when the door burst open, Ace was like a new person. He felt better and it was visible alright. He had a large grin on his face, sighing in content, wet towel hanging loosely on his shoulders.

This was confusing to Marco, was it really just something the young glutton ate or was it the damage caused by the poison?!

* * *

To be continued...

Thanks for reading the story! Don't forget to leave a review :)


End file.
